cineytvfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jim Carrey
Mejor actor - Drama 1999 The Truman Show Mejor actor - Comedia o musical 2000 Man on the Moon }} James Eugene Carrey, más conocido como Jim Carrey (nacido en Ontario, Canadá, 17 de enero de 1962), es un actor y cómico canadiense nominado a los premios BAFTA y ganador de dos Globos de Oro, conocido por sus exageradas muecas, sus flexibles movimientos y sus histriónicas interpretaciones en comedias como Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Dumb and Dumber, The Mask, Liar Liar, Bruce Almighty, Fun with Dick and Jane, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Yes Man y Me Myself & Irene aunque también ha tenido éxito en papeles dramáticos como The Truman Show, Man on the Moon y Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Primeros años Carrey nació en Newmarket, Ontario, hijo de Kathleen Oram, una ama de casa, y de Percy Carrey, contable de una empresa y músico aficionado. Tiene tres hermanos mayores, John, Patricia y Rita. La familia era católica y de antepasados francocanadienses (el apellido original era Carré). Cuando su familia se trasladó a Scarborough, Ontario, Carrey tenía 14 años. Asistió al Blessed Trinity Catholic School, en North York, durante dos años, al Agincourt Collegiate Institute durante otro año, y brevemente al Northview Heights Secondary School. Carrey vivió en Burlington, Ontario, durante ocho años y asistió al Aldershot High School. En una entrevista para el Hamilton Spectator de febrero de 2007, Carrey comentó: "Si mi carrera en el espectáculo no hubiera cuajado, probablemente estaría ahora en Hamilton (Ontario), trabajando en la fundición de Dofasco." Mirando desde Burlington Bay hacia Hamilton, podía ver las fundiciones, y pensó: "Allí es donde estaban los grandes trabajos." Ya tuvo una experiencia trabajando en un centro de experimentos científicos en Richmond Hill, Ontario, y fue algo a lo que tuvo que renunciar para seguir con su carrera. Despegue profesional En 1977, animado por su padre, Jim, empezó a trabajar como payaso, imitaba en un cabaret de Toronto a Elvis Presley, James Stewart y Jerry Lewis. Permaneció 4 años en el cabaret y ganó algo de dinero para ayudar a la familia. En Toronto, y a la edad de 15 años, Jim quiso probar suerte como humorista y estuvo actuando en varios locales de la gran ciudad canadiense, hasta que un día decidió emigrar a Los Ángeles. En 1984 consiguió hacerse con un papel en la serie de televisión "The Duck Story", primer paso para dar el salto al cine. A los 19 años fue descubierto por el cómico Roger Dangerfield, quien lo llevó a Las Vegas, y se convirtió en uno de los cómicos más populares de la televisión norteamericana merced a la serie "In Living Color". Pero el éxito tardaría aún una década en llegar, fue en 1991, con el espacio televisivo, In Living Color. Gracias al éxito en televisión pasó al cine, protagonizando su primera película en 1994: Ace Ventura, detective de mascotas. Ese mismo año protagonizaría también La Máscara y Dumb and Dumber. Aunque había debutado en películas menores un año antes, a partir de mediados de los años 80 trabajó como actor secundario en conocidos títulos como Peggy Sue Got Married (1986) de Francis Ford Coppola, o The Dead Pool (1986), con Clint Eastwood. Hoy, Jim, confiesa que todo se lo debe a su padre, fue él quien le animó a subir al escenario y quien, más tarde, le empujó hacia Los Ángeles. Gana el Globo de Oro al mejor actor - Drama al mejor actor con The Truman Show (1998), de Peter Weir, siendo uno de los pocos actores en ganar el premio y no ser nominado al Premio Óscar, y el año siguiente el Globo de Oro al mejor actor - Comedia o musical por Man on the Moon (1999), de Miloš Forman; siendo nominado en anteriores y posteriores ediciones. No todo en la vida de Carrey gira en torno a la comedia, cabe recalcar sus trabajos en películas de otros géneros como la ganadora del Oscar, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind y The Number 23. Premios Globo de Oro Premios BAFTA MTV Movie Awards Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1962 Categoría:Nacidos en Ontario Categoría:Humoristas de Canadá